


Alleviate

by justanotheryeoja



Category: Produce 101 (TV)
Genre: M/M, Ongniel
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-05-27
Updated: 2017-05-27
Packaged: 2018-11-05 12:47:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,257
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11013732
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/justanotheryeoja/pseuds/justanotheryeoja
Summary: It is late in the evening and Daniel needs some saving.Seongwoo is desperate, so he came up with the weirdest idea ever.





	Alleviate

**Author's Note:**

> Might contain typos and inappropriate language. 
> 
> BGM Suggestions: (These are the songs I listened to while making this :) )  
> Crush – Beautiful : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=_5TJcaHO2gU  
> Troye Sivan - For him : https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=Pv8e2oLW0v0  
> Martin Garrix & Troye Sivan - There For You https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=pNNMr5glICM
> 
> /// I wrote this fic at 1AM after watching the eliminations. This is so random. I swear. Hahaha. Anyway, thank you for reading this! I’ll try to write more after my qualifying exams! ♥

Practicing all day sure hurts like hell, but battling against the people you consider as brothers is much, much worse.  Daniel lies awake on his bed, blanket over his tired body, and a comfy pillow tucked underneath his head. The ceiling looks very dull in white. He could actually count all the blemishes, yet he chose not to. His brain was pretty clouded to concentrate on petty things. The pressure pushes him off his current stand point. Most nights, he asks himself for enough reasons to continue living his dreams in a situation wherein he needs to outshine some stars that burn brighter than him. He's tired of it; watching his friends cry about eliminations, hear about their rants about the painful truths of unfair screentime, fans putting visuals over genuine talents, and bridges slowly burning in wild flames because of one's thrive to stand out. But Daniel entered this mess with a reason. He knew that spending his entire trainee days inside the dungeon of their company might not give him a pleasant result in the long run, considering the number of groups debuting, and the superior companies backing up these individuals. It's extremely difficult to claim the spotlight, even just for a minute. However, Daniel tries to make the most out of every day he spends in this program.

 

The door of their team's room creaked. By the way it closed, Daniel immediately knew who went in. Not because he's the only guy missing in the room, but he is the noisiest. Even his actual manner of locking and unlocking sounds different from the others. It’s none other than Ong Seongwoo. Daniel sighed, closed his eyes and pretended that he's asleep. If Seongwoo sees that he is still awake, the boy will surely bug him until he's drained. The little movements of Seongwoo were felt by Daniel too. The way his bed dipped as the other lied next to him, stomach against the mattress. Curious, Daniel opened his eyes. "Ha!" Seongwoo said, a bit louder than it should be. He brightly smiled and poked Daniel's pale cheek. "Try better next time, Dani!" Seongwoo's voice is always vibrant and cute, which makes Daniel at ease sometimes. Or maybe, it’s purely Ong, his existence and all puts every single problem away from Daniel's grasp. It's actually a good thing that they're together in a single bed tonight.

 

Daniel sighed upon seeing Seongwoo comfortably lying beside him. "Go to your bed and sleep." He ordered while pointing on the bed across them. Not that Daniel doesn’t want Seongwoo on his bed, but the boy must sleep early for tomorrow's practice. "Oh wow!" Seongwoo answered. "Leader’s starting to give commands already, huh?" The sarcasm is there as Seongwoo tried to sound offended. "Hey! Don't take it the wrong way!" Daniel replied. He shifted into a better position and faced Seongwoo. Despite of the room's dimness, he can see the bright beam that Seongwoo makes. Ong moved closer to the other, decreasing the gap between them. "Then tell me the right way of taking _it_." This boy is really something. With his smirk and this deadly proximity, no one would surely keep a clean thought.

Daniel gulped, and lightly tapped Ong's forehead to push him away. "That sounds dirty." Both of them laughed, and it sounded so divine. They both love it when they giggle together. It’s like an automatic response to something that makes them happy. You can’t easily find someone who laughs at the same thing that makes you laugh. So if you found that person, keep them. _Keep them with you no matter what._ Seongwoo smiled, knowing that little by little, the weight is being lifted off Daniel’s chest. "Aw?! You don't want to do dirty stuff with me?" He asked in the cutest way that he can. He even used a smaller voice and pouted like 4 year-old begging for an ice cream cone. At this point, Daniel blushed, badly. If his hair is still pink, his entire face would probably look like a ripe peach _. This kid needs to calm down_. Daniel is aware that these lewd statements are half meant because that’s what Ong Seongwoo is. Nothing is a total joke; it’s either half-truth or completely truth.

With a low voice, Daniel whispered. "Asshole." His gaze never left Ong's face for a second. He saw how the innocent face turned into a perverted one. Again, he took it the wrong way.

Seongwoo smirked, placed his right hand on top of Daniel's hip and allowed it to freely slide onto the others ass. "Mine or yours?"

 There’s nothing much for Seongwoo to do with Daniel's body. His still-developing abs is nice, but Seongwoo doesn’t give much importance to it. His baby fats are still there to keep that adorable, huggable feel, but it seems like the younger became a little slimmer tonight. Seongwoo wondered if Daniel decided to lose weight, according to his plans. Nonetheless, Daniel is perfect in every way in Seongwoo’s eyes. No matter what his weight is, or the color of his hair; he's still Kang Daniel and he makes Ong Seongwoo's heart beat fast. _Someone zip his lips and tie his hands_! Daniel said to himself. _This is not helping!_ They're facing each other on the bed with such a heated conversation to push through.

Daniel hopelessly sighed in defeat and closed his eyes. "I'm not talking anymore. Good night." He spoke before lying with his back against the soft sheets. Seongwoo pouted, tightening his hold on Daniel's waist despite of his change in position.

 "Hey! I just want to make you smile." Said Seongwoo using his sweet voice. And it is something that Daniel can never resist. His hyung acting childish is beyond adorable. "You seem troubled. Mind telling me why?" he questioned as he moves closer to press his nose against Daniel's shoulder _. Damn! He smells so good._   In response to the heart-melting gesture, the younger shifted to his previous position and faced Seongwoo with a warm beam. It’s an automatic thing for him to sense any form of distress in Seongwoo’s system, and by the way Daniel sees his worried face and hear his shaking voice, he knew that telling the truth is not a good idea. He doesn’t want anyone, especially Seongwoo, to be involved in his problems. To ease the tension, Daniel lazily cupped Seongwoo's left cheek. He wasted no time, and rapidly planted a sweet kiss on Seongwoo's glistening lips. "I'm just tired" Daniel assured right after pulling away. As of now, labeling this special connection between them is not a priority. They’re just riding the currents and going with the flow, waiting until it takes them somewhere. They hug, they cuddle, they invade each other’s personal space. And among the countless things they do together, kissing is what Seongwoo loves the most.

 

With the feeling of Daniel's lips still lingering on his, Seongwoo rolled his eyes and frowned. "I know the difference of fatigue and problems and it’s not just in the semantics, phonology and syntax." Never ever lie to your wife, lads. Never. He sounded mad, but he knew that he can't be mad at Daniel, especially now that he's obviously in pain. It is too easy for Seongwoo to notice it. He mastered Daniel, every little thing about him, since the start. As they grew closer, he found a part of himself bounded with Daniel. With that, he felt like everything they do, feel and speak is the same.

 

"Don't mind me. I'm okay. You need to rest and prepare for tomorrow." Daniel replied, pinching Seongwoo's cheeks. He needs to avoid the issue as much as possible. But in contrast to what he is expecting, which is Seongwoo following his orders, the elder sat up. Upset by how Daniel covers his real feelings, Seongwoo finally broke his peaceful aura."You don't want me to get involved in your issues, right?" he asked and the other remained silent, looking at him with those lovely eyes."Well listen to me, Kang Daniel. I will not leave your bed until you spill the beans." he added and hoped that Daniel could just tell it cause at much as it kills him, it hurts Seongwoo too.

All of a sudden, Daniel smirked. "Not telling." Realizing that he made the wrong condition, Seongwoo laughed. Of course, Daniel wants him there so he'll not say it.

"Purposive. I like that." Replied Seongwoo. Abruptly, the smirk, even the sudden enthusiasm in Daniel's face vanished. He lied on his back and sighed. There’s no way Seongwoo will leave him without hearing what he wants. And since he already know what’s up, there’s no point on hiding the reasons. He gazed at Seongwoo.  "What if I don’t debut?"

"What the hell was that?! Shocked, Seongwoo answered. Daniel is not the type who thinks about failures and faults. How can he come up with such conclusions now? "Is it about the issue again?" Earlier that week, Daniel has gotten into the headlines for a very small mistake that made huge flames in the internet. He's very sorry about it, yet some people still continued to attack him.  He lied back on the bed, stomach against the sheets and reached over to ruffle Daniel's soft hair. "I told you to forget about it, right? Don't mind your haters. You have your fans, you have us here in the show! We got you!"

"I know, and I'm more than thankful for that. It’s just hard to go against everyone. We're like a family here, and everyone deserves a spot in the finals. I hate seeing them go, but I can't give up for them because I also have a dream to pursue, just like everyone!" The sadness, frustration, and guilt is there, somewhere along his deep, seductive voice. Daniel is one of the friendliest kids in their batch and it triggers a little jealousy from Seongwoo sometimes but seeing him so happy hanging out and fooling around with others is enough to put Seongwoo at ease. He playfully slapped Daniel's thigh and smiled. "Breathe." he ordered and the younger stared at him. Seongwoo smiled to comfort the stressed out lad. "The boys are doing their best, I am doing my best, and you too should do the same.  We all came this far for a reason. Focus on the brighter side, Daniel." For now, beautiful words are the only medicine Seongwoo could give in treating Daniel's painful thoughts. He's an over thinker, and Seongwoo felt like it is his responsibility to keep Daniel's precious smile forever. The younger nodded, looked at the other boys sleeping deeply in the same room, and managed to beam. _Seongwoo's right_. Reassured, Daniel interlocked his hand with Seongwoo. This makes him feel safe. "You and I, we will make it together. Okay?"  Ong added, and Daniel nodded in response while mumbling a low 'okay'. But before he forgot, "And our Woojin too!" Daniel said, enjoying the fuzzy feeling of Seongwoo's palm against his.

"Ah. Yes! That kid." Image of their youngest flashed in Seongwoo’s mind as he remembered how Daniel loves that kid so much. They've been really close even before he got close to Daniel.  His man has been rooting for Woojin since day one. But there's another Woojin that Daniel adores and supports.

"Wait...the big Woojin or the little Woojin?" Ong inquired, confused. It’s between Lee Woojin and Park Woojin. Daniel giggled at Ong's puzzled face. _What a cute creature he is?!_ "Can I say both?" he answered. The topic somehow made Daniel happy and Seongwoo loved it. Anything that clears the tension within Daniel's physique must be done continuously, like this light, funny, and witty conversations between them.

"Woah! You suddenly want to be a father of 2 kids with the same name."  Is there something about the _Woojins_ that Daniel liked? Aside from both of them being overly adorable and sweet, Daniel believes in them so much because of their rich talents. With much confidence, he replied, "I can be a father of  60 kids as long as you’re my --" Just before Daniel could finish his statement, Seongwoo cut it short. "Hold it, Kang Daniel! I'm not your wife...or husband.....yet." He warned. This has been a small problem between them since they started being, according to Samuel, _lovey-dovey sweethearts_. Daniel is manlier in terms of physical qualities, but he's very, very soft and has to be protected at all cost. While Seongwoo, older and more mature although his appearance shows otherwise. Since they haven’t done anything about this, Daniel often initiates the husband duties. However, that doesn’t mean he likes being the dominant one. Again, they just go with it, since labels aren’t too important for them now.

"I miss my cats." Daniel blurted out of the blue. It’s actually not a secret that he’s an ailurophile. Everyone knows how much he loves cats; even his wallpaper is a picture of him and his pet he left in his mother’s house. It’s been a couple of months since the last time he spend his precious time with his dear cat. Seongwoo. Being a dog person he is, understands how these cats played a huge part in Daniel’s life, also occupying a massive space in his heart.  They’re not dubbed as man’s best friends for nothing.

Desperate to put Daniel in a calmer state, he thought of the weirdest idea he could ever come up with. “Me-oowww~” he sweetly said while moving towards Daniel. He balled his fists like cat paws and pouted. Not to mention those wide, kitty eyes. “Meoww~”. Daniel was seriously shocked. Out of all the quirky things that Seongwoo does every single day, this is probably the best one yet. Chills were all over Daniel’s body upon hearing Ong’s voice and seeing him like this. _He really wants to make me happy._ Daniel thought. Just to tease the elder, Daniel lightly pushed Seongwoo away. "You're cute, but I swear my cats are still cuter." He said with no dash of friskiness in this voice. Annoyed by the remarks he received, Ong rolled his eyes. "Shut your mouth and learn to appreciate, whinny, young man" _If you think that your words can stop me, hell no_. Ong said to himself, determined than ever. It felt like making Daniel happy during his dark times is a mission he must accomplish. On the other hand, Daniel is happy, just too shy to fully show it. Ong looks 10X cuter when he’s angry and that’s what Daniel is trying to achieve here. He pinched Ong’s nose and smiled. “Try harder, cutie.” He challenged.

“Are you sure you can handle it?” Asked the other, looking very sharp and serious. Again, this sounded wrong and…yeah, nasty. Keeping up with Ong Seongwoo is really high maintenance. You need a lot of patience. Nonetheless, Daniel knows how to be stable in times like this, when Seongwoo is so damn close to kissing him. Yes, they kiss, but it’s different when Seongwoo initiates everything. He knows how to make Daniel ask for more. “You really want me to try harder?!” he teased, waiting for a response from a blushing Daniel. Not that he would really do something wild, because for fuck’s sake they’re not the only people in the room. But if a little sensual time could vent the tension stressing Daniel, he’s willing to go an extra mile tonight. 

Knowing what Seongwoo is planning, Daniel held his hands firmly to prevent it from landing anywhere. Being younger sucks in times like this, he can’t just pin Seongwoo down and order him to stop doing weird things because after all, he’s older than Daniel. They may have something special, but they should respect each other. "My cats hug me." With much conviction, Daniel said. Suddenly, Seongwoo’s face brightened up. “That sounds better!” he innocently replied. _Ahhh. This guy! He’s really crazy_! Daniel whispered to himself. Seongwoo spread his arms wide and pulled Daniel in. It feels nice to be in Ong’s arms, since it’s usually Daniel who lets Seongwoo sleep on his arms. His thin arms were very comforting and nice. Seongwoo’s arms are like home, and being far from it is enough to keep Daniel homesick. 

Hugs are always better. Seongwoo believes in that, although he’s weak for kisses. That time when Daniel held his hand on a broadcast, butterflies were all over his physique. "I could hug you for hours." He said, letting Daniel hug him back. They stayed like that for a couple of moments, silent, and loving the feeling. The weight in Daniel’s heart faded. Special thanks for Seongwoo—his words, his touch, his presence, him.

"Can you stay here tonight?” Daniel seriously thought that he can’t survive the night without this man by his side. He’ll surely yearn of the man once he leaves. "I thought you want me to go back to my bed and sleep?” Answered the other, realizing that Daniel is no longer stopping him. "You want to?” Daniel replied, looking up to meet Seongwoo’s eyes.  

Seongwoo peeked at his empty bed and looked back at Daniel. How can he choose a sad, cold mattress over this alluring boy in his arms? No way. With a warm smile, Seongwoo hugged him tighter and closed his eyes. "Nope. You can tell me to go there and sleep but I'm not gonna follow you either.”

At the end of the day, it’s good to know that no matter what happens in this game, they have each other’s back.

 

The next morning, they gathered into the practice room with their other groupmates and started warming up. Daniel and Seongwoo arrived together, meeting the younger boys inside. After their entrance, Jihoon remembered something. He turned the music off and sat beside the other boys. "I had a very strange dream last night!” Jihoon never looked this excited. “What is it?” Daniel asked, controlling his laugh.

“Seongwoo hyung turned into a cat and slept next to you, Daniel hyung!” _Seriously, Jihoon?!_ All the people inside the room burst into laughter— well, don’t count Seongwoo in. His face turned red in a speed of light. He remained emotionless, not knowing how to react. Good thing, Jihoon called it a dream. But what caught him off-guard was when his Kang Daniel stopped from laughing hard just to tease him. "Are you sure that’s not a nightmare, Jihoon-ah?! That’s strange! Seongwoo as a cat? No thanks.”  Daniel said in between his giggles. Cat Seongwoo is nice, but Daniel likes Seongwoo; the plain, dumb Ong Seongwoo that captured his heart from the start.

Embarrassed, Seongwoo walked towards Daniel and slapped his arm.  " _No thanks_ your ass, Kang Daniel!” After everyone’s over with their good laugh, they resumed the practice. Daniel stood in front, leading the members. Seongwoo and Hyeongseop stayed at the back, since that’s what the choreography calls for. In the midst of their graceful movements, Hyeongseop whispered, “How I wish it’s only a dream.”

All the bulbs in Seongwoo’s brain turned down as he absorbed the words he just heard. He refrained from dancing and looked at the younger guy beside him, who looked unbothered at all. "What—W-ha--“ Seongwoo stuttered. _So,  Hyeongseop knows?!_ His cheeks were tinted with pink blush right away.

With a grin on his face, Hyeongseop went closer to give his final advice. "Keep your _meowing_ lower next time, Seongwoo hyung. It woke me up in the middle of my peaceful sleep!”

 


End file.
